r_o_t_lfandomcom-20200214-history
Sinji
Sinji(신지)(Divine Land or Sacred Land in early translation) is a 3rd party. An entire different force that is not a part of Murim and remained unknown for the majority of the story. It was first introduced in Chapter 28, when Han Bi Kwang asked Yu Won-Chan about the secret of Ma Ryong Sword, in which Yu Won-Chan replied that it holds the secret about the "Divine Land", but is was not until late that their objectives were revealed. Organization: Sinji is ruled by Geomjon, the head of the Geomjong clan, known as "That Person". There are eight clans in Sinji, each one of them have their own martial arts and weapons of choice. Each of the Eight Sacred Treasures are the heraldry of each clans, only seven out of eight clans has been revealed. There are 3 palaces in Sinji: the Heavenly God Palace which is headed by Sa Eumin, the Earthly God Palace (previously) headed by Zhong Li, and Brilliant God Palace which is headed by Shin-Gong. There are 10 SwordMasters in Sinji -Blood Ghost Sword (leader of 1000 sword army) -Jung Seung Cheon (leader of Crimson Moon Thousand Swords Army) -Ra Su Yeon (Leader of Ethereal Soul Thousand Sword Army) -Gi Baek Ki (Leader of Beast Forest Thousand Sword Army) -Beon Chal (Leader of Eternal Quake Thousand Sword Army) Clans Geomjong Clan of Swords: The head of Geomjong is the one who's currently the ruler of Sinji. Their heraldry is the Ma Ryong Sword. Dojong Clan of Blades: It's said that the previous Dojon fought against the current Geomjon and lost, the majority of Dojong clan were then exiled or killed. Their heraldry is the Flame Dragon Blade. Descendants: Hyol Roe Hwanjong Clan of Hallucination: Hwangjong specialise in research about human consciousness and Ki. Their heraldry is the Demon Face Armor. Part of this clan escaped to Murim when Geomjong united Sinji and created the Hwan Young Guild. They were struck by an unknown disease after that, a few of them still survives in Murim.. Gungjong Clan of Bows: Not much is known about them. Their heraldry is the Hyonmu Heavenly Bow. Master: Geum Gu Yeon-uses a bow and arrow made of ki Tonjong Clan of Sound: Not much is known about them. Their heraldry is the Gwe Myeong Sword Master: Sim Seo Lo-plays the sword as a instrument Technique:Melody of the Soul Shatterer vol 68 chp 497 Chongjong Clan of Spears: Not much is known about them. Their heraldry is the Five Spears of Chu Heun Techniques: Silver Light Destructor vol 68 chp 493 Mojong Clan of Form: Not much is known about them. Their heraldry is the Divine Crystal Staff The last clan has yet to make an appearance. Palaces Alongside 8 clans there are three palaces in Sinji: The Earthly God Palace ruled by Zhong Li, The Heavenly God Palace ruled by Sa Eumin and The Brilliant God Palace ruled by Shin-Gong, guarding the entrance to the heart of Sinji, the head of the first two factions play a major role in Sinji's politics. Geomjon has aparently forbidden the use of any weapons besides the Sword, forcing the other clans to drop their traditional weapons and take the sword too, amplifying the Geomjong clan's power on Sinji and at the same time, causing a lot of shame and unrest on the other pridefull clan members. Only those who Geomjon acknowledge are allowed to keep using their clan's weapon . As a result of that increase in sword users and as part of That Persons reorganisation of Sinji’s manpower Ten, Thousand Swords Armies were formed. Location: Sinji's territory is located far away to the east, beyond Salsung's territory (the neutral force that rules the east region outside Murim). It's surrounded by two mountain belts, the first of them protect its territory and the second one is smaller and protect its cities. The access to the first belt are hidden, wich is one of the reasons of why not many people know about its existance and exact location. The second belt main entrance is heavily guarded by Shin-Gong's robot and Sinji's warriors. History: Long ago, there was an internal dispute about which one of The Eight Sacred Treasures was the strongest. The head of the Geomjong clan at the time, suggested to destroy all The Sacred Treasures to avoid internal conflicts between the clans but instead of destroying all The Sacred Treasures they were then scattered in Murim, that was when the people of Murim known about the existence of those powerful equipments. A hundred years ago, Sinji launched an invasion on Murim with the goal of conquering Murim but that ended in failure after they were defeated by the owner of the Flame Dragon Blade, "Po Mun Geol". After that they remained silence for hundred years. At some point the Geomjong clan "united" Sinji under one ruler. It is unclear whether or not the current Geomjon was the one who united Sinji or not. 'Story' Sinji's objective is to conquer Murim. For this purpose, Sinji has been infiltrating the many clans in Murim, both White Force and Black Force being their objectives. Promising influence and power to those who join their cause, they infiltrated the very core of the White Force and managed to kill Guege, wich alerted the commander of Jang Baek mountain, with the help of a member of the Hwan Young Guild that lives inside the cave belongs to Sword Emperor on Jang Baek mountain begun to crack down those of White Force who has defected to Sinji. On the other side, Cheon Ma Sin Gun seems to be aware of Sinji's existence but has yet to make any major move. He allowed Hong-Kyun to go and help Kwang. His first disciple, Baek Gang, is member (and later succesor) of Hwanjong clan.His second disciple, Do Wol Cheon, seems to have close relations with Sinji but he doesn't seem to move under Sinji's commands. Currently the entire 7th division of Black Winds together with the forces of Jang Baek Mountain are heading towards Sinji in order to protect Han Bi Kwang and Dam Hwa Rin. Even if their objective isn't to attack Sinji but to retrieve their young masters back to safety, this is the first time in history that the White and Black Force works together. Category:Forces Category:Sinji